Close Your Mouth, You'll Catch Flies
by MusicTellsStories
Summary: Katie gets detention for punching a mortal and Katie's boyfriend comes to pick her up. When said mortal get's curious about Katie's boyfriend, will happen in the parking lot of her school? Tratie! One-Shot! R


**Wooo! Another story!**

**Check out my other account: DaughterOfTheMoon0**

**Okay so I have read quite a few stories about one of the demigods visiting their significant others at their school and let me tell you. I haven't really read any about Tratie. Have you? Didn't think so.**

**But, lucky you. I am here to change that.**

**Song of the Chapter: Lost in Stereo by All Time Low  
**

**_Katie's POV_**

Detention.

What did I ever do to deserve this?

Oh yeah. Now I remember. I punched the really annoying Emily Jefferson in the face. I've wanted to do that for a very long time, since I first met her to be exact. Oh happy day.

Why did I, you ask? Well let me tell you. It all started this morning in the hallway while I was texting **(1)**Travis. Yes, _the _Travis Stoll, my boyfriend of five months, today.

_Flashback:_

_It all happened in the hallway, right before my first class. I still had about seven minutes until I had to leave to go to class, so I decided to spend the last few minutes of freedom before spending about seven hours being bored out of my mind, talking to Travis. _

_Here I am, little me, leaning on my locker, totally focused on my phone-texting Travis, trying to plan something to do later since he staying in town now- when Emily and her team of retired clowns, plucked my new iPhone( it had the Greek word _αγάπη-love- _one the back_)_ out of my hands. She stared at my screen while I attempted not to hurt the mortal and trying to get my phone back._

_She laughed which sounded like nails on a chalkboard and started asking questions, "Who's Travis, Katie? Is he another one of your gardener freak friends? OH! I bet he is ugly and has really bad acne!"_

_Of course she just had to scream this to the whole hallway and everyone, and I mean _everyone_ turned to watch what was going on._

_I rolled my eyes and tried to grab for my phone again but of course she just had to pull it away. I clenched my fists to keep from strangling her, and waited for her to day something else so maybe she will just leave me alone and get back to the rock to which she came from. You know what, she kind of reminds me of Patrick from spongebob. She is kind of stupid and she wears so much pink that you would think that it was her skin color._

_She gasps, "Is the gardener boy your imaginary boyfriend? Because if he is than he could do so much better, even if he has bad acne, braces, and glasses (no offence to anyone who may fit this description)."_

_That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled back my clenched fists and hit her right in the middle of her face, most likely giving her a big bruise and breaking her nose._

_I completely forgot about the crowd gathering around us during the whole thing and when I turned around I saw pretty much the whole school surrounding us along with my English teacher, Ms. Morgan. I just shrugged and grabbed my phone from the now unconscious Emily and walked to the office to get my detention to which Ms. Morgan told me to get. But oh well. It was bound to happen sometime. Goody-two-shoes Katie Gardner actually got in trouble. Deal with it._

_ When I go to the edge of the crowd. Everyone just looked at me with wide eyes and parted to let me through. _

_Through out the whole day I had to put up with everyone whispering about what happened this morning between Emily and I._

_End of Flashback:_

So here I am, sitting in the detention room, with Emily on the other side. Yes, Emily got detention for taking my phone and provoking me. Whatever that means. Whenever I first heard the principal say that word, I thought he said that she was poking me. And she was by no means, poking me.

The board at the front of the room has the rules written on it and I examine them:

1. No Talking

2. No Sleeping

3. No Passing Notes.

Well... Clearly they didn't think about students using phones in this class. Because if they did, then they would have written it. I shrug and pull out phone so I can text Travis again.

Travis: Hey

Me: Hey, Sorry I got detention today. I will have to meet you later than planned. Okay?

Travis: Katie-Kat, what did you do worthy of detention?

Me: I punched one of the most annoying mortals in the world because she stole my phone and called you ugly. I mean, if Emily didn't want to get punched by a demigod, then she shouldn't make fun of said demigod's boyfriend.

At this point I could see Emily trying to move desks, trying to read what I am typing but she is still too far to see.

I glance at the front and see the teacher start to get up and leave. I look at the clock on my phone and see that it has been about fifty-five minutes and detention is over in about five.

My phone starts to vibrate in my hand and I check the message.

Travis: Well I am glad that you defended me ;). Do you need to pick you up?

Me: That would be great. Thank you! I will be waiting out front.

Travis: Okay, be there soon.

I come back to reality to find that the teacher has left and it is just Emily and I in the room, her right behind me, apparently reading my text from Travis because of what she says next.

"Your nerd friend is coming to pick you up? Oh I would love to see this! I am going to call the girls and tell them to come and see this!" She lets out the same screechy laugh as she did before I punched her this morning. With her phone in her hand, typing a mile a minute, she walks out the door and into the hallway.

With her glaring at me all through out detention, I was glad that she left.

Following her out the door, I walk quickly to the front door and I sit on the end of the brick wall on the side of the stairs and pull out my notebook. While I wait I decide to draw different types of flowers.

Hearing a car door slam shut brings me back to my senses but when I look up I don't see Travis but the same cake-faced monsters walking towards their leader on top of the stairs. Did they really come all the way back here just to see what Travis looks like and quite possibly make fun of him? Wow they must have less of a life than I thought. They start talking loudly about how ugly he is and how bad he dresses.I roll my eyes at their stupidity and go back to drawing.

Once I start to get bored of drawing, I pull out one of my books, _The Hunger Games, _but this one was specially translated into ancient Greek. I get to the part about the reaping when I hear the roar of an engine and notice all of the wanna-be's have stopped chattering. Looking in the direction that they are looking at, I see a motorcycle with a very familiar blue eyes, brown haired boy standing next to it.

Travis.

Leave it to him to bring his favorite motorcycle just to pick me up from school.

While putting my things back in my bag, I can see from the corner of my eye, Emily is walking towards him. Ha-Ha... Good luck with that Travis.

**_Kat_**

**_Kat_**

**_Kat_**

**_Travis' POV_**

While I wait for Katie to finish packing her things, I notice a girl walking towards me, looking at me like I am something to eat. I consider just running to Katie, grab her by the arm and drag her back here so we can leave, but I just decided against it and stayed there.

Bad. Choice.

In less than a minute, the girl came over here and started talking to me but I just zone her out. I just continue staring at Katie and see that she is leaning against the wall, smirking at me. I glare right back.

I just continue to look at Katie until fingers snap in front of my face, "Hello? Are you there?"

This is the first time that I notice what the girl looks like. She has on a pink tank top and _very _short shorts along with hot pink, seven inch heels. Even with the heels, she's not even as tall as me. She had

"What are you doing, looking at that nerd. You could be looking at me instead, "she said, batting her eyelashes, but instead looking like her eye is twitching.

I turn towards Katie and see her walking over to us with a curious look on her face. Without even looking back towards the girl, I start to walk towards Katie with a wide grin on my face.

We meet in the middle of the parking lot and before she can say anything, I give her a kiss. It was great to see her again after a few months of being apart while she went to school for her senior year and while I graduated last year and traveled around the country. Of course, I still visited camp every summer and a few times during the year,

When we parted, she looked over my shoulder with a grimace on her face. I turned around and saw that girl that was bothering me earlier, standing there with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. Her friends on the steps in front of the school are doing the same.

I hear Katie chuckle, "Hey Emily, close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Anyway, Travis this is Emily. Emily this is Travis. You know, the guy you called a gardening freak? Yep this is him. Anyway, we better be going. We have things to do and so little time. Right Travis?"

**_Kat_**

**_Kat_**

**_Kat_**

**_3rd Person_**

Before anyone can say anything, Katie drags Travis by his hand to his motorcycle, where he starts it, they both get on, and Katie gives a final wave a smirk to Emily and they start to drive away. One the way past Emily, Travis made a point for her to close her mouth-which was still open- and he drove through a mud puddle and spraying mud all over her, even in her mouth, without getting a drop on Katie or himself.

_Wow. Almost makes me feel sorry for her, _Almost, Katie thought. _Oh well. She was told to close her mouth._

**Okay. So, the ending was a bit of a fail. I wrote this yesterday and today. I got stuck on what to write towards the end so I just wrote what came to mind. I was gone most of the day so I couldn't work on it until now.**

**Like it? Review, favorite or follow! Or do all if you would like! It would only make me happier.**

**_Remember! Check out my other stories on my other account: DaughterOfTheMoon0_  
**

**(1) Imagine the Hephaestus cabin made new phones that don't attract monsters. :D**


End file.
